The invention relates in general to munitions and in particular to lifting plugs for munitions.
Because of their weight, most separate-loading projectiles (munitions) include an eyebolt lifting plug. The plug is for lifting; to keep the fuze well clean, dry and free of foreign matter; and to protect the fuze well threads. At the firing location, the plug is removed and the appropriate fuze is inserted.
Insensitive Munitions (IM) requirements relate to safe storage and transportation of
munitions. For example, the accidental detonation of one munition should not cause a chain reaction of detonations of adjacent munitions. Also, in case of a fire, the increase in ambient temperature should not cause an explosive detonation. One way to help meet the IM requirements is to provide a vent in the munition. As the explosive in a munition begins to react due to an increase in ambient temperature, the temperature and pressure inside the munition increases. By relieving the pressure in the munition, the speed and violence of the reaction may be controlled.